


Jawn Finds The Pink Sparkle Dong

by Shelrocks Pink Sparkle Dong (Deeleybopper)



Series: Shelrock's Pink Sparkle Dong Verse [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Dildos, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeleybopper/pseuds/Shelrocks%20Pink%20Sparkle%20Dong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jawn finds Shelrock's pink sparkle dong in the dishwasher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jawn Finds The Pink Sparkle Dong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArmsofWar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmsofWar/gifts).



> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe. 
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.

Jawn whipped Shelrock's pink sparkly dildo out of the dishwasher and brandished it around the kitchen angrily.

"SHELROCK" Jawn yarped. "SHELROCK WHY IS YOUR PINK SQUISHY SPARKLE DONG NEXT TO MY TEA MUG?"

Shelrock looked bored and sulked. "Jaaaawwwn its for secks."

Jawn wiggled it in his face. "Then why is it in the washerswarsher?!"

Shelrock waggled his eyebrows. "Because of last night."

Jawn turned pink.  
Shelrock waggled his eyebrows.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic pseud and a crackfic universe. 
> 
> Rules for this Psued:
> 
> 1) Only Crackfics  
> 2) Less than 100 words  
> 3) I will take any request and find a way to make it work.
> 
> If you don't like crackfics, pls go elsewhere.


End file.
